Secret Santa Surprise!
by Catapily
Summary: Dedede comes up with a plan, along with a Secret Santa Party! But maybe it's not as nice as it seems... Random made up demon beast and all.
1. Chapter 1: Drawing Cards

**Hi guys! I'm really excited to write this secret Santa story! I got really excited because I actually got to do it this year and some other stuff happened too. I found out from one of my extra-curricular classmates that for secret Santa, he actually got a bag of rice. It's weird. And I drew on his book.**

 **I DONT OWN KIRBY OR ANYTHING ABOUT KIRBY. ONLY THAT RANDOM-WEIRD DEMON BEAST. (Spoilers!)**

 **Because I like weird. Also this is Anime-verse, but I might put part-game-verse Meta Knight in there (still works for Dedede, but might have those AWESOME WINGS).**

 **Onto the story!**

Chapter 1: Drawing Cards

Welcome to Pupupu land, the land of eternal summer. It's a nice place, really, with lush fields and not affected by pollution. The ruler is another story. It's a fat, snobby, and dumb king that's a penguin.

You'll see. Let's just go to the most exciting thing happening right now.

"Your majesty!"

A fairly old purple snail threw open the doors to the throne room hastily. He had... Well, you can't exactly call it a mustache or beard, but random parts of brown hair poking out around his chin. He also had a green shell.

Anyways, the snail jumped into the throne room. You read right, he literally JUMPED and skipped on the ground as opposed to be slithering towards his majesty. He was also holding some piece of paper.

"ESCARGON! Don't scare me like that! It's not Halloween!" a, fat blue penguin yelled. He was wearing a red robe lined out in white, along with a peace sign on the back. He wore a hat of a similar colour scheme. He also wore an oversized belt with yellow and red zig-zag pattern. He was sitting on his throne watching TV and eating popcorn. Some kernel bits were scattered around the room.

"But your majesty!" Escargon argued. "I made a great plan to get rid of Kirby!"

Escargon showed the paper to the penguin. It read: Dedede newspaper: explosive watermelons from Floria. It then showed, in red ink, a present box drawn around one of the melons, and an arrow pointing to Kirby. It then said, "Pupu village Secret Santa: a way to get rid of Kirby."

"YOU WROTE THIS ON THE NEWSPAPER!?" roared Dedede.

"Sire, I ran out of paper!" Escargon defended. He slowly backed away. He knew what was coming.

An evil grin spread across Dedede's face. He pulled out a mallet and started whacking Escargon.

"Your majesty! Please STOP!"

This scream was not left unheard, as a pink puff wandered around in the hallway that stopped him in his tracks. The pink puffball had small red feet, red oval-shapes cheeks, and big blue eyes. He had small stubs for arms.

"Poy?" The puffball cocked his head in curiosity.

"Hey, Kirby!"

Kirby turned around and saw a girl and boy run over to him, each holding a box. The girl had blonde hair tied up into a braid with beads attached. She had large, green eyes and wore a pink and green zigzag shirt. She also had orange shoes. The boy had long, yellow hair with the end part dyed green. The hair covered his eyes, and he wore purple overalls and has green shoes.

"Fumu? Bun?" Kirby asked innocently. After Nightmare's defeat, Kirby learned how to say his friends names every once in awhile, but he still talks in his little 'poyo' language.

"Kirby, do you wanna decorate our Christmas tree with us?" asked Fumu, the girl.

"There's a lot of cool ornaments and we get to put on a star too!" added Bun, he being Fumu's younger brother.

"Poyoyi!" Kirby cried happily, and ran up to his two friends and walked alongside the to their home.

When they arrived, they carefully dumped the ornaments under the tree. It was the greenest tree Kirby's ever seen. He stared at it in awe.

"Poyo..."

To the village...

A group of Cappies hung out in the village, surrounding Mayor Len.

"You said we're gonna have a party without Dedede this year!"

"He always ruins it!"

"Yeah!"

"You make our own celebration!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Mayor Len said. "I can't say no to his Majesty! If I do, he'll keep making the taxes go higher!"

The crowd of Cappies were silenced. But one Cappy was bold. Too bold for the mayor's liking. But it works for his favour.

Sometimes.

"Then organize a party if Dedede doesn't make us join his!"

The mayor shook his head, sighed, and walked off, towards his home.

"He's rude!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's get outta here!"

Almost all the Cappies left, and the bossy cappy was left alone.

"Hey, come back!"

And now for the tree...

"Oh no!" cried Fumu.

The star had fallen off the tree by a sudden gust of wind, since they didn't close the windows. It was shattered on the ground. No, not just in two pieces, but multiple pieces, since it was quite fragile.

"I guess we have to buy another one tomorrow," sighed Bun.

"Poy..." said Kirby.

"Don't worry Kirby, you can stay with us for the night, and come with us to get a new star!" Fumu reassured. Kirby immediately perked up and started bouncing around.

"Poyo!"

A knock came at the door. Fumu went over and opened it, surprised to see the king.

"Hey, that's a very nice tree you got!" he complimented before Fumu could get a word out.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. If you can, can you decorate a Christmas tree for me? Since your so good," he asked. Fumu and Bun were shocked at his... Kindness? Calmness?

"Why can't you decorate it yourself?" asked Bun.

"I'm gonna be busy. So can you? Please?"

The two siblings looked at each other and whispered:

"I think he's up to no good," Fumu whispered.

"But what can he do?" asked Bun. "Blow up our tree?"

"But- your right," said Fumu. "He can't really do anything now."

They turned towards Dedede.

"Sure! As long you have the decorations and tree, we can do it," agreed Fumu.

"Thanks! And I have the decorations," said Dedede. "Well, catch ya later!"

He closed the door and left.

"Well, that was weird."


	2. Chapter 2: the Secret Starts

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! By the way, there's no shipping in this story. I'm not really a romance person. Updates for both stories will be kinda slow, since school is starting soon. And for those of you who were wondering, this story is supposed to be about the length of an episode from Right Back at Ya!/Hoshi no Kaabii. As seen in the last chapter, Dedede is very protective of his newspaper.**

 **Onto the story!**

Chapter 2: the Secret Starts

The next morning, Fumu, Bun and Kirby went to the town to buy a new star.

"We should go to Gengu's store first, and if he doesn't have a star, then we could go to Tago's store," said Fumu, as the three approached the town square. There were many Cappies talking about the upcoming New Years Eve, and Cappy children playing around the big tree in the square.

"Gengu's store is to the left," Bun said. "Let's go, Kirby!"

Before they could make a turn, Dedede's car pulled in the town square, creating a cloud of dust that blew into their eyes.

"What does Dedede want this time?" Fumu whispered.

"Poy?" Kirby tilted his head. Murmurs spread about the crowd.

"Is he planning a New Years Party?"

"Raising the taxes again?"

"Out to get Kirby?"

"Here to annoy us?"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" he yelled, and the Cappy who said those last four words was shivering in fear. "Anyways, this is an announcement for all you commoners! I am hosting a Secret Santa Party this year. And you all have to join!"

"Secret Santa? That sounds cool."

"We've never done something like this."

"I think it's gonna be a lot of fun!"

"But, your Majesty!" Mayor Len argued. "We don't know how to do this game of Secret Santa!"

"Escargon?"

"Oh, yeah! Basically, each villager writes their name on a piece of paper, then we put it in a box, and everyone draws a paper from the box. You get someone else, and you have to give them a present! Then, before the 25th, we will put the present under the Christmas tree in the castle, and we give out the presents to the assigned person on the 25th!" Escargon explained. "You also have to keep the person you got a secret."

"Everyone who participates will come to the castle at 3pm sharp to sign up!" Dedede announced, and he drove off, in the direction of Gengu's shop. Gengu had already walked off back to his store, to see if any customers had arrived during his absence.

"That's weird," Fumu muttered. "Dedede wasn't this cheery before, even after Nightmare's fall. It's kinda suspicious."

"But, sis, what can he do? Steal all the presents?" Bun asked.

"I don't know, and I don't like it," she said. She smiled and turned to Kirby. "Let's get to Gengu's first." The three walked over to their desired destination, the toy store. There they saw Dedede and Escargon at the counter asking something.

"I said, do you have any Christmas trees?! Not tree-shaped cookie makers!" he yelled, waving his fists around in the air.

"Do you not know how important this tree is for the Secret Santa!" Escargon shouted.

"But I don't have any!" Gengu replied worriedly. "The farmer might have some trees for sale!"

"Humph! I wanted a mechanical tree," Dedede pouted. The two walked out of the store and Escargon drove the car towards the farmlands. Gengu sighed a sigh of relief when Dedede and Escargon left.

"Hi, Gengu," said Fumu and Bun simultaneously.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Oh, hi Fumu, hi Bun, hi Kirby," he greeted. Recently, Kirby would still eat a lot of food, but he wasn't as clumsy as he was when he was a little kid, so he would be treated more normally than before. "What would you like?"

"We were wondering if you had a star for sale," Fumu replied.

"We do have this," Gengu said as he walked over to a box and pulled out a yellow star. "It's made to light up if you switch 'on' and off when you switch 'off,'" he explained as he demonstrated the lighting up of the star. The star illuminated in multiple shades of colours in certain areas.

"No, Kirby, we can't get toys today, we're only here for the star!" Bun yelled. He ran over to Kirby who was bringing over a bell that read "attention bell: a way to get your friends attention fast." He started shaking it pretty hard. Unfortunately for them, Kirby rang the bell, and it's incredibly loud noise shocked Fumu and Bun off their feet.

"Kirby, stop it!" she yelled. Kirby immediately stopped shaking the bell and stared in confusion. Fumu and Bun were on the ground, covering their ears, while Gengu was perfectly fine.

"Oof! Good thing I put these earbuds on," he sighed as he pulled them out. "I guess this is why Dedede said cookie trees."

Fumu and Bun got up, painfully. "Tough luck," muttered Bun. "Anyways, we'll get the star," Fumu said as she laid the money down on the counter.

"Alright, here's your change, and here's the star," said Gengu as he handed the items to Fumu and Bun. Kirby grabbed the star and carefully held it in his... Hands? Paws? Stubs? Fumu took the change.

"Thanks, Gengu," said Fumu as they walked out of the store.

"Hope to see you soon!" he called out, waving.

"Let's get back home and put the star on the tree," Fumu told Bun and Kirby.

"Let's go!"

"Poyo!"

When they arrived at the castle, it was already 3 o'clock, and numerous Cappies lined up to sign up. All they had to do is write their name, where they lived, and start dancing the chicken dance for ten hours straight.

In kidding about the chicken dancing for ten hours part.

The trio spotted Parm and Memu, and they ran over to the two.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Bun asked.

"I'm joining the Secret Santa event, of course!" she replied.

"Me too!" Parm added. "Say, why don't you two join in? And Kirby, perhaps?"

"But if it's hosted by Dedede, anything can happen!" Fumu argued. "Like the last time someone ended up stealing ten thousand dollars or when everyone ended up doing manual labour for ten days because of a typo!"

"But dear, it's the holidays! We should start celebrating and having fun!" Parm exclaimed. "I'll sign you up, if you're busy."

"It's ok Dad, we can sign up!" Bun said. He turned around and faced Kirby. "Hey Kirby, do you wanna sign up?"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded, as to say 'yes.'

'I still wonder,' thought Fumu. 'Why is Dedede hosting a party in the first place?'

TO A DEDEDE SCHEME...

"So, your majesty, are you going with choice one or choice two?" Escargon rubbed his hands in delight, waiting for the king to reply.

"Hmmm..." Dedede was lost in deep thought. How often does that happen? "One will make it remote controllable, but the other is more dangerous... I choose both!" Escargon jumped in surprise.

"Eh?! But, sire, it's impossible to have a-"

"It ain't impossible! You saw that Masher thing a few months ago, just do it like that!" he cheered. "Plus, I learned that impossible spells 'I'm possible!'"

"I still wonder how you are so cheery after Kirby defeated Nightmare," the snail muttered under his breath. "And everyone knows the I'm possible thing already." Unfortunately for the snail, Dedede heard this last sentence, and he got bashed repeatedly by Dedede's hammer.

"Ugh..." Escargon moaned. Stars swirled around his head. Then, he perked up. A lightbulb appeared in his mind. Or on top of his head. He raised his finger with a smile. "Oh, I know! Maybe I could make electricity with the demon maker serum just like how the Floria government generates hydroelectricity!"

"Blah blah blah, loudmouth. Get to work or I'll smash you in your sleep!" Dedede yelled. "And make it quick! It needs to be fully controllable by tomorrow!"

"Uh, uh... Yes, your majesty!"

Unknown to them, a figure listened through a weak spot of a wall, hearing their entire conversation. 'This is not good,' he thought. Now he regretted signing up, since if it is true...

A demon beast might be coming.

'I must keep a watch on what Escargon's doing.'

Dedede then walked out onto a random porch that appeared out of nowhere and started announcing stuff. "Today is the day that we will draw the names for who we get! The Waddle Dees are currently putting all of our names in a bin for us to draw! One only! And as I am the king, I get to go first!"

Most of the Cappies groaned at this statement. At the same time, the Waddle Dees, along with Waddle Doo, arrived. The Waddle Dees held the container containing the names, all folded up so no one would see who they got until they unfolded their paper. Dedede stuck his gloved hand in and fumbled through the papers. His right hand slipped a paper out of the side. He opened it and grinned. The Waddle Dees dashed their way to the bottom.

"Now it is the commoners turn to pick a name! You must line up or else you will be DISQUALIFIED!" he yelled dramatically from the balcony. A few Cappies (including Fumu) rolled their eyes at his dramatizing.

 _Fumu's POV_

Dedede can be so dramatic. It gets annoying, especially when you live in his castle. I could continue ranting on about this, but I'm at the front of the line. There was a cute Waddle Dee holding a basket filled with paper. There wasn't much left, since we were a little far back in the line. I took a paper then unfolded it. Time to see who I got.

The paper read 'Sword.'

'Good,' I thought as I stashed the paper in my pocket. 'At least I didn't get Dedede.' I walked to the side, and watched Bun grab his paper. Of course, I couldn't see who he got, but I saw 5 letters in the name. 5 letters? Definitely not me.

"One more thing!" I heard Dedede yell. "The first day you can give the presents in is the day after tomorrow! Minimum 5 Deden! Put it under the Christmas tree near the throne room!" He marched over to me. "Oh, and you will be decorating the tree tomorrow," he said with a grin. He walked off laughing, like the taunting one that he used to do when a demon beast would hurt Kirby.

"Hey, sis!" Bun called and ran over with Kirby, paper in tow. "Do you wanna go shopping for presents tomorrow?"

"Bun, we have to decorate Dedede's tree tomorrow," I replied.

"Oh, okay then, maybe the day after! We don't need to give it in so early. C'mon, Kirby, do you wanna play ball?" Bun asked Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed in delight, and ran after Bun.

Most of the Cappies were chatting their way back to Pupu village. 'Might as well do something,' I thought as I walked towards the castle entrance.

 **If you're wondering what weak spot, it's where Reizou crashed through the wall in episode 41 in the Japanese anime, and episode 38 in the dub. Also, one question for you guys:**

 **Who do you think Bun got? One hint: it's a recurring character that appears in more than one episode. Also it's the Japanese name. For those of you who were wondering, I'm still going to update this after 2015, but it's going to be a little slow. See ya!**


End file.
